Ojamajo Doremi Coragem
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Finalmente Doremi y sus amigas tenian una vida normal. Pero nuevas aventuras estaban por llegar...
1. Chapter 1

En su habitacion la joven Harukaze Doremi, ahora más cambiada, su pelo estaba más corto y tenia 1.60m miraba para unas fotos antiguas suyas, de sus amigas y otros compañeros de clase.

Doremi- (suspira) Como extraño el pasado... Estoy sola... Sin novio por un maldito error que cometi (mirando una foto de Kotake) sin amigas (mirando la foto de sus amigas) y sin mi hija Hana (mirando la foto de Hana) Ayyy porque soy tan desafortunada?!

_

Flash back

Mundo de los magos, Agosto 1996

Una pareja secreta tenia una pelea, encuanto 1 pequeño bebe lloraba en los brazos de su madre. Ese bebe tenia poco menos de 1 semana.

Mujer- COMO QUE NO PUEDES ACEPTARLO ES TU HIJO!

Hombre- Lo siento querida, sabes que no puedo aceptar a un hijo humano, sabes las reglas de los magos...

Mujer- ... Eres un monstruo! (llorando) Que voy hacer ahora?! No tengo familia, ni casa no puedo quedarme con el!

Hombre- Eres una aprendiz de bruja la reina te ayudara...

Mujer- (com lagrimas lo golpea en una mejila) Te odio... (sale corriendo)

Hombre- (triste) Perdon mi amor...

(...)

La pobre mujer muy desesperada fue pedir ayuda a la reina del mundo de las brujas.

Mujer- Su majestad, haría lo que fuese por el bien estar de mi bebé, pero ya no puedo más.. Por favor deme algún consejo, lo que sea pero que se mantenga alejado de ese ruin mago que amé alguna vez. Y...Yo no tengo nadie ni dinero no se que hacer...

Reina- (seria) Lo siento, me parece que no podré ayudarte, si no fuera varón lo dejaría al resguardo de las brujas. Me temo que la unica opcion que tienes es deshacerte de él...

Madre- (triste mirando su hijo) Y...Yo pondria vivir en el mundo de las brujas con el...

Reina- Sabes bien que no puedo aceptar eso... El es un niño y es humano...

Blue- (Triste) Tiene razon su majestad... Y...Yo hoy mismo lo dejare en cuidado de otra familia...

(...)

La mujer completamente desesperada dejo su hijo cerca de una casa. En cima del bebe tenia dejado una carta.

Mujer- Te prometo que asi que conseguir más dinero volvere a buscarte mi niño.

Lllorando sin parar la mujer deja su niño solo.

Fin de flash back

Madre: Hijo, a donde te habrás ido? Eres un chico muy especial, ruego por que aun no te hayas dado cuenta del gran don que posees, quien sabe que pueda pasar si alguien se entera y de ti se quiera aprovechar, o te haga daño.. Debo encontrarte antes que eso ocurra...

(...)

Escuela Secundaria de Misora, 2012

Una chica de 1.60m, peliroja y de ojos rosa caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela muy triste a su lado estaba otra chica pelicastaña y de ojos verdes del mismo tamaño de la peliroja que la miraba preocupada.

Doremi- Las odio las odio, odio las matemáticas! Estupido examen! T.T Oye Hyuga-san como te fue a ti el examen?

Lili- (timida) Etto.. M...me fue mu...muy bien...

Doremi- Que bien por ti, y yo estaré castigada todo el fin de semana u.u.. n.n Oye Hyuga-san no quieres ir a mi casa este fin de semana?

Lili- (timida) Bu...Bueno y..yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo de japones con Tetsuya-kun y Kotaro, pero... talvez lo pondriamos hacer juntos nosotros 4...

Doremi- (sonrojada) Kotake en mi casa? u.u Dudo que quiera venir a mi casa... Bueno bueno olvidémonos de el y hablemos de otra cosa si?

Marina- Hola chicas de que hablan?

Lili- (timida se aleja un poco)

Doremi- Hola Marina-chan, de lo horrible del examen..

Marina- Pero, estuvo muy sencillo..

Doremi- (suspira) Por que todos les va mejor?! x.x...

Marina- Tranquila doremi, no es para tanto.. Hyuga-san, oye que te parece si después de clases te quedas a ayudarme con el jardín? Siempre me quedo sola..

Lili- Es...esta bien (sonrie timida)

Doremi- Bueno vos dejo chicas adios. (sonrie)

2 horas más tarde

Doremi caminaba hasta su casa con una idea muy buena en su cabeza estaba tan feliz que fue hasta la escuela de su hermana.

Pop- Doremi? Que haces aqui? Y yo que pensaba que ibas acosar tu Kotake otra vez... Ni pareces la misma de primaria como el mundo cambia...

Doremi- / 1º No es acosar es pedir Perdon! 2º Mi vida amorosa no es un asunto tuyo yo estube aqui porque te queria contar algo una idea que tuve! *-*

Pop- Que idea?

Doremi- Poppu escucha, no podemos dejar que la tienda mágica se quede en el olvido..

Pop- Pero que podemos hacer? Sin las otras chicas? Tu no eras la mas responsable..

Doremi- Poppu! Hablo en serio..

Pop- Yo tambien

Doremi- Dejemos las bromas Poppu, podemos hacerlo..

Pop- No será igual sin Majorica u.u..

Doremi- Lo sé. Pero hagámoslo en su recuerdo, ademas con el trabajo, dejare de pensar tanto en Hana..

Poppu- En Hana y en tu ex novio que te dejo por seres tan mala con el...

Doremi- No me lo recuerdes Poppu T.T

Doremi y Poppu continuaran caminando, de pronto Poppu se detiene mirando al suelo, doremi se tropieza con ella y se cae.

Doremi- Poppu! Por que has hecho?

Poppu- Lo siento, mira lo que encontré en el suelo (levanta el medallón) se me hace familiar..

Doremi- Dejame ver... Si tienes razón, parece un medallón de aprendiz de bruja, pero no puede ser... Es imposible...

Poppu- Doremi miralo de nuevo, por supuesto que lo es..(En eso lo activan y cae un traje de aprendiz verde asi como lo de la primera temporada)

Doremi y Poppu- No puede ser!

Doremi- Eso quiere decir que hay mas aprendices..

Poppu- Por que la reina no nos la habrá dicho?

Doremi- No lo sé pero debemos encontrarla, es muy descuidada por haberlo perdido.

Poppu- Ni tu que eres tan distraída lo perdiste, ya me imagino que esta chica debe ser peor que tú...

Doremi- Tenemos que encontrar esa chica y dedprisa si su bruja es como Majorica la pobre estara en problemas!

Poppu- Pero como? Ya no tenemos magia?

Doremi- T.T Tienes razon...Ayy es imposible! Misora esta llena de gente pondria ser cualquiera...

De repente un chico de más o menos 1.79m se acerca a ellas. Tenia pelo azul oscuro (mas claro que Kotake y Marina) y ojos negros. Su nombre era Kotaro y era primo de Kotake.

Kotaro- Vaya que ese medallon esta de moda, Lili tiene uno igual!

Doremi y Poppu- Lili !

Kotaro- Pasa algo? Que tiene de especial?

Doremi- Nada nada ...

Kotaro- Bueno nos vemos luego...

Poppu- Tenemos que estar seguras de que es ella, hay que preguntarle cuanto antes..

Doremi- Espera, no le hemos contado nada de que nosotros eramos aprendices...

Poppu- Entonces que hacemos? Hum...Y que tal seguirla? Ella debe conocer una bruja nuestra conocida! Asi vamos descubrir si ella es una verdadera aprendiz!

Doremi- Genial, pero ya no nos podemos convertir en hamsters o perritos para no levantar sospechas.. Tendremos que disfrazarnos...

Poppu- Muy bien, mañana la seguiremos saliendo de la escuela, tal vez su bruja nos pueda ayudar a ser aprendices de nuevo..

Doremi- Eso es lo que mas deseo y poder ver de nuevo a mi Hana..

Poppu- Como estara Hana-chan?(triste)

Doremi- La extraño tanto... Solo espero no provoque demasiados problemas a Majo rika...

Poppu- (con lagrimas) Espero volver a verla otra vez algun dia

(...)

En el mundo de las brujas Majo rica y Majo blue hablaban sobre la nueva aprendiz de bruja de Majo Blue. Desde la partida de Majo Rica para el mundo de las brujas ella tenia se acercado a Majo Blue.

Majo rika- Y como te ha ido con Lili como aprendiz?

Majo blue- La verdad bastante bien, es una chica muy aplicada, pero algo distraída.

Majo rika- Y que lo digas, con mi aprendiz doremi sufri bastante, pero era una buena chica, mis 5 aprendices lo eran... Las extraño... (con una sonrisa triste)

Majo Blue- Por que no le pides a la reina que les permita de nuevo ser aprendices?

Majo rika- Me encantaría, pero recuerda que estoy asesorando a hanna... Me gustaría verlas aquí de nuevo, pero eso solo se podría si alguna otra bruja las aceptara...

Majo blue- Bueno yo podría..

Majo rika- No podría pedirte algo así, ademas ya tienes a alguien, la reina no lo aceptaria.

Majo blue- Yo creo que aceptara...La verdad es que Lili es una buena aprendiz pero...ella es muy solitaria me gustaria verla a trabajar en equipo...

Majo Rika- (se llevanta) Vamos hablar con su Majestad.

Las 2 brujas fueran en direcion al castillo. Al llegaraen la reina luego las ha recebido.

Reina- Majo Blue, Majo Rica que desean?

Majo rika- Si majestad, Majo Blue y yo queríamos pedirle algo muy especial..

Reina- Adelante que necesitan?

Majo blue- Quiero pedirle a las aprendices de Majo Rika de vuelta, necesito ayuda con lili, y creo que ellas podrían darle grandes consejos, asi como yo a ellas...

Reina- Lo siento, no puedo, ellas renunciaron a ser brujas..

Majo Rika- Por favor, si no puede sola usted, llévelo a votación al consejo de brujas, seguro Majo Heart y las demás aceptarán...

Reina- No estén tan seguras, se han vuelto mas estrictas..

Majo Blue- Se lo rogamos reina..

Reina- Majo Rin llévame con al consejo.

Majo Rin- Si su majestad.

(...)

Majo Don- Porque no ha llamado su Majestad?

Reina- Vengo ante ustedes a proponerles que Doremi y las demás vuelvan a ser aprendices..

Majo Miller- No podemos, ellas renunciaron a ser brujas.

Majo heart- Sin embargo hay una clausula en el reglamento de brujas que dice que si una bruja esta dispuesta a pasar por un par de pruebas impuestas por el consejo ..Puede elegir las consejeras que ella quiera..

Reina- Esta bien, entonces solo hay que convencer a una aprendiz para que lo haga..

Majo Vanilla- Nadie jamás lo ha logrado y menos siendo aprendiz..

Reina- Se que lo hará bien, Majo Rin, llévame al mundo humano..

(...)

Entretanto Pop y Doremi estaban limpiando la tienda magica desde la tarde y decidiran parar un poco cuando escucharam un ruido vindo del jardin.

Doremi y Pop- P..pondra ser... (corren hasta el jardin y miran un carruaje) L..la reina del mundo de las brujas!

Reina- Chicas...Tengo algo que decirles...

(...)

Doremi- Eso quiere decir si Lili cumplir esas pruebas podemos volver a ser aprendices?

Reina- Si asi es... Pero ella tiene que pasar en las 2 prubas y primero tienen que la convencer a hacerlas.

Doremi- Vaya espero que ella acepte nosotras no somos muy amigas de Lili... pero vamos intentarlo...

Reina- Vos espero esta noche para saber la respuesta de Lili.

Pop y Doremi- Si su majestad

La reina desaparece y Doremi y Pop quedan de nuevo solas

Pop- Pero como se lo diremos?

Doremi- No lo sé, me parece que será difícil, ella es tan tímida que tal vez prefiera evitarlo..

Poppu- Tienes razón, pero debemos intentarlo... Ya se podemos pedir ayuda a Hazuki!

Doremi- Si, talvez Hazuki tenga una idea.. (Agarra una mano de Poppu) Vamos!


	2. Chapter 2

Lili- No voy conseguir...

Hazuki- Tu puedes Lili-chan!

Pop- Si! Tu vas a conseguir!

Doremi- ... Me voy (se aleja)

Lili-(triste) Harukaze-san...

(...)

 **Capitulo 2**

Doremi y Pop llegaran a casa de Hazuki.

Hazuki- Me da mucho gusto verlas chicas.

Doremi- A mi también, no importa que estemos en escuelas distintas seguiremos con nuestra amistad! :D

Pop- Si n.n.. Pero no vinimos a verte solo por eso..

Hazuki- Pasa algo malo?

Doremi- Recuerdas a Lili?

Hazuki- Lili? Ahh si amiga de Kotake-kun no?

Doremi bajo la cabeza un poco celosa.

Pop- Si es ella.. Te será difícil creerlo, pero ella es una aprendiz de bruja...

Hazuki- O.O vaya...

Doremi- Gracias a eso, hay una posibilidad de que nosotras podamos volver a ser aprendices tambien...

Hazuki- O.O no me digan que...Su bruja tambien es Majorica?

Doremi- No, su bruja se llama majo blue, y también podría ser nuestra bruja...

Hazuki- Pero que debemos hacer?

Pop- Nosotras nada, quien tiene que hacer algo es Lili.

Doremi- La reina consiguió que el consejo nos permita volver, si ella aceptaba y pasaba un par de pruebas.

Pop- El problema es que Lili es muy tímida y creemos que no aceptará hacerlo u.u

Hazuki- Yo creo que va aceptar ^_^ Vamos todas hablar con ella. Si ella entender que es importante para nosotras ella va aceptar!

Pop- Entonces vamos ahora hablar con ella porque la reina ha dicho que Lili tiene que dar su respuesta esta noche.

Hazuki- Pero donde vive Lili-chan?

Doremi- Hyuga-san esta con Marina-chan... Vamos a buscarla..

Las 3 chicas fueran hasta el jardin de la escuela. Pero al llegar solo estaba Marina cuidando de las flores.

Hazuki- Hola Marina-chan sabes donde esta Lili-chan?

Marina- Lili? Ella se fue hace varios minutos, se veía preocupada.

Hazuki- Oh esta bien adiós Marina-chan (las 3 chicas se alejaran) Que haremos?

Pop- Pondriamos preguntar donde ella vive a Kotaro o ...(mirando Doremi) a Kotake...

Doremi- (seria) Si supongo que Kotake nos ayudará... No no ! Kotaro Kotaro nos ayudara!

Poppu y hazuki- ( mirándola en tono de burla) Doremi.. Aun extrañas a kotake?

Doremi- \\\\\\\\\ no me molesten! Ya no lo quiero...

Pop- Esta manana estabas dormida y hablando "Kotake te amo perdoname" y ahora dices que no te extrana?

Hazuki- Porque no le pides perdon de una vez? Esta es tu oportunidad!

Doremi- Es algo que no lea concierne a ustedes... (pensando) ademas creo que el quiere a Hyuga-san T.T...

Pop- Bueno entonces vayamos con Kotaro, pare evitarle a Doremi ser rechazada por Kotake jaja...

Doremi- Poppu! (Sonrojada y enojada)

En ese momento aparecen Kotaro y Kotake que estaban hablando de uno partido de futbol.

Kotaro- Oh mira es Doremi, su hermana y su amiga... Hola chicas!(sonrie)

Kotake- (triste mirando el suelo) Hola ... (Serio no las mira)

Hazuki y Pop- Hola Kotaro-kun y Kotake-kun!

Doremi- H...Hola chicos... (Se acerca a Kotaro) Kotaro justo a quien quería ver..

Kotake- (algo molesto) Diganle que quieren y vamonos...

Pop- Saben donde vive Lili? La necesitamos...

Kotaro- Si claro, ella vive frente a la ex casa de Onpu Segawa...

Hazuki- En verdad? Vaya que cerca esta n.n..

Kotake- (tomando del brazo a kotaro) Muy bien vámonos..

Kotaro, Pop y Hazuki lo miraban preocupados. En cuanto Doremi estaba de cabeza baja. Ella aun amaba Kotake pero era demasiado timida para decir eso en frente a todos.

Pop- Bueno chicas vamos

Doremi- (Mirando Kotake alejarse)(triste) s..si vamos ...

(...)

Las 3 chicas llegaran a casa de Lili. Fue Doremi quien ha tocado el timbre ya que era ella quien mas conocia Lili. Quien fue abrir fue una mujer de pelo marron y ojos tambien marron.

Mamá de Lili- Hola puedo ayudarles?

Doremi- Buscamos a lili, somos sus amigas...

Mama de Lili- De Lili? Vaya pensaba que eran amigas de Sakura es que Lili no trae muchos amigos aqui...Entren... (Sonrie) Ella debe estar en su habitacion siganme (va hasta la puerta de habitacion de Lili) (toca a la puerta) Lili tienes visitas, son tus amigas..

Lili- (abriendo) pero, yo no... (sorprendida) Hyuga-san y...

Hazuki- Hazuki Fujiwara!

Pop- Pop Harukaze soy hermana de Doremi.

Lili- M..mucho gusto... (Timida)

Pop- Disculpe señora puede dejarmos a solas con Lili?

Mama- Claro, no hagan nada peligroso..

La madre de Lili las deja solas. Lili estaba un poco nerviosa porque tenia perdido su medallon de aprendiz y no tenia tiempo para hablar. Cuando encerro la puerta Doremi luego le ha entregado el medallon.

Doremi- Esto es tuyo?

Lili- (asustada agarra el medallon) mi medallon... es mio..

Hazuki- No tienes que asustarte, nosotras tambien fuimos aprendices...

Doremi- Pero, cuando finalmente conseguimos ser brujas, decidimos no aceptar...

Hazuki- Pero nos gustaria ser aprendices de nuevo.

Lili-(mirando) Porque no dicen que quieren ser brujas a la reina?

Doremi- Ya lo hicimos, y es por eso que venimos a verte...

Lili- Y que puedo yo hacer?

Pop- El consejo le pidió como requisito para aceptarnos de vuelta que la aprendiz de majo blue deberá pasar un par de pruebas, y una vez hecho eso, nos aceptaría.

Lili- Pero yo no, no puedo (muy insegura)

Hazuki- Lili por favor! Tu solo tu lo puedes hacer! Eres la unica aprendiz que conocemos!

Pop- Por favor! Ayudanos! (Casi llorando)

Lili- (mirando a las 3) B..bueno... Y..yo...yo no soy muy buena en los examens y...

Doremi- Por favor Lili! Tu vas conseguir yo tambien era mala en los examens pero consegui pasarlos a todos.

Lili- Es...esta bien yo vos voy ayudar (aun insegura)

Doremi- Gracias Lili, nos vemos en el maho do esta noche..

Lili- Que? O.O tan pronto? Pero pero...

Hazuki- Sabemos que lo harás bien Lili, no podíamos estar en mejores manos...

Lili- Claro haré lo mejor que pueda, pero al fallo, no me odien por favor (con lagrimas)

Hazuki- No te preocupes nosotras nunca te vamos odiar somos amigas verdad chicas?

Pop- Si!

Doremi- S...si cl...claro.

Lili- (sonrie timidas) gracias chicas

(...)

Majo blue llega a casa y va donde esta Lili. Al abrir la puerta la mira escribindo algo.

Majo Blue- hola Lili tengo que te pedir algo...

Lili ha parado de escribir y miro para Majo Blue ya sabendo lo que ella le iba a decir.

Lili- Doremi y sus amigas ya hablaran conmigo de las pruebas y yo acepte.

Majo blue- (sonrie) Esta noche tienes que dar su respuesta a la reina.

Lili-(con lagrimas) el problema es que siento que voy fallar.

Majo blue- Lili yo se que tu puedes, de otro forma no me hubiera ofrecido a ayudar a las chicas, confió en ti...

Lili- Esta bien, hare lo mejor que pueda...

Majo blue- Que no haya en tu corazón ningún rastro de dudas...

Lili- (con seguridad) nada de eso majo blue, lo haré por ti, no te voy desiludir (la abraza)..

Majo blue- (la abraza) Vamos a comer y despues tienes que te preparar para la prueba.

Lili- Si, (mientras camina, voltea) sabes, eres como una madre para mi (se va)...

Majo blue- Lo harás bien mi niña..

(...)

La noche llega y Majo Blue entra en la Maho Do mas Lili. Doremi y las otras ya las estaban esperando.

Hazuki y Pop- (sonrie) hola!

Doremi- H..hola (media seria)

Lili- Ho..hola chicas (pensando) vaya parece que Doremi me odia...

Majo blue- Entonces vosotras son las aprendices de Majo Rika. Pero no eran 6?

Doremi- Si, pero las otras 3 no estan aqui en Misora.

Majo Blue- Esta bien...nEs hora de irnos.

Todas fueran al mundo de las brujas y cuando llegaran fueran hasta donde esta la reina.

Reina- Me alegra ver que Lili quiso ayudarles y aceptó...

Poppu- Si reina, ella es una gran amiga...

Reina- Presentemos ante el consejo...

La Reina, las brujitas y Majo Blue llegaran hasta donde esta el concilio.

Majo heart- Lili, por favor da un paso al frente...

Lili- (da un paso en frente)

Bruja- Estas dispuesta a pasar por estas pruebas para demostrar tus habilidades...

Lili- S..Si...

Bruja- Debes saber que ninguna bruja aprendiz lo ha logrado antes...

Lili- (pensando) Majo Blue no mencionó eso no importa lo intentaré (nerviosa)..

Bruja- Pues empezamos la primera.

Bruja- En la primera prueba tendrás que hacerla mientras duermes, en un sueño, deberás llevar a acabo un deseo que tengas reprimido, descuida nadie sabrá que es, solo nosotras, pues debemos verificar que de verdad lo hiciste...

Lili- (pensando) que podrá ser?.. O.O no se atreverían a hacerme confesar que... \\\\\\\

Majo heart- (sonriendo) al parecer te has dado cuenta, recuéstate, comencemos...

Lili se recuesta y despues de 5 minutos se queda dormida.

(...)

Lili despierta en el jardin de su escuela, se sento en el suelo y miro todo a su vuelta. En ese momento Kotake se acerco a ella y ayudo Lili a se llevantar.

Kotake- Hola Lili, que haces aquí?

Lili- (muy sonrojada) Nada realmente, pero me alegra verte...

Kotake- A mi también. Es raro, estamos solos.

Lili- (tímida) S..si , esto, quisiera decirte algo...

Kotake- Dime Lili, por cierto dejame decirte, estas muy linda hoy..

Lili- (muy roja)(pensando) Ten..Tengo que hacerlo! Es solo un sueno... Tu puedes Lili...(mirando Kotake) Te...Tetsuya-kun y..yo yo

Kotake- (con una mano en la frente de Lili) Que te pasa Lili? Tienes fiebre? (Preocupado se acerca a ella)

Lili-(sonrojada) s..si estoy bien...

Kotake- Segura? Que querías decirme?

Lili- (dudosa y tímida) yo, bueno es que tu me, agradas...

Kotake- Que bueno tu a mi también por eso somos grandes amigos...

Lili- (sonrojada) pero, es que tu me agradas mucho... T...tu.. Kotake me gustas ! Si...Siempre me has gustado... E...Eres el chico ma..mas dulce y lindo qu..que conoci.

Kotake- (se sonroja) L..lili enserio me amas?

Lili- S...si...Yo se que amas a Doremi y espero que pueda continuar a ser tu amiga.

Kotake- (la abraza) shh no digas mas nada...

Lili- ... Y..Yo... Y Doremi? La olvidaste?

Kotake- Claro que si mi corazon es de otra ahora...

Lili y kotake se acercan para besarse, pero en ese momento el sueno termina.

Majo heart- Despierta Lili, superaste la primera prueba.

Lili- (se despierta)...

Majo Heart- Has pasado la primera prueba.

Lili- (feliz pero un poco triste por no ser real) (pensando) Un chico como el nunca iba a mirar una buena para nada como yo.. Pero el jmportante es que pase la prueba.

Pop- Lili, nos podrías contar cual fue tu prueba? Es que te ves nerviosa...

Lili-Lo lo siento, es personal u\\\\\\\u (sonrojada)...

Reina- Estamos muy orgullosas de ti...

Lili- Gracias...

Majo blue- Lili, sabia que lo logrias!

Reina- Mañana será la siguiente, por favor descansa y recuerda, será mas difícil que la de hoy...

Lili-(queda mas nerviosa) ...

Pop- Vas a conseguir Lili! Nosotras confiamos en ti!

Lili- Gracias chicas...

Majo Blue- Es mejor ir para casa Lili necesita descansar...

Lili-(queda pensativa unos minutos) Si pero antes (entrega una carta a Doremi) Toma.. Vamos Majo Blue.

Doremi- (soprendida)

Majo Blue y Lili se despiden de todos y vuelan en sus escobas magicas hasta casa. Las 2 estaban pensativas.


	3. Especial San valentin

_Nota antes del cap:_

 _1- No tiene nada que ver con la historia original (solo los personages)_

 _2- Doremi &Kotake son novios aqui_

 _3- Lili ya no le gusta Kotake en esta fic_

 _4- Usui es un personage que va salir en el proximo cap de OD Coragem_

* * *

 **Especial San Valentin**

Era una linda noche de San Valentin y para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hazuki, Doremi, Lili,Aiko,Usui, Kotaro, Kotake, Masaru y Hazuki tenian venido al concierto de Tokio de Onpu Segawa. En este momento Onpu estaba cantando "We can do".

Doremi- Hazuki, espero que te haya gustado venir para festejar tu cumpleaños...

Hazuki- Claro que si chicas, me la estoy pasado genial.. Verdad Masaru-kun?

Masaru- ( serio) si como sea, un concierto que.. Divertido ...

Usui- Sobre todo por que es Onpu-chan! (mirándola enamorado)

Kotaro- Hey Usui, no me digas que te gusta..

Usui- No, no, solo me agrada, en cambio miren a Lili...

Lili estaba mirando Kotaro, de pronto se da cuenta que todos la voltean a ver. Muy sonrojada ella mira para otro lado.

Lili- Qué? No yo sólo estaba, mirando lo lindo que decoró onpu su escenario (nerviosa)

Kotaro- No LA molestes Usui, ya saben todos que solo somos amigos.. (sonrojado)

Usui- Ayy Kotaro que esperas dile lo que sientes!

Kotaro-(sonrojado) Porque solo me molestan a mi?! Molesten a Masaru o Tetsuya.

Tetsuya&Masaru- Oye no nos metas en tus asuntos!

Lili- (sonrojada mirando a Kotaro) No creo que Kotaro este enamorado de mi.. El siempre me molesta...(pensando) y dice inderetas de mi y Tetsuya-kun...

Aiko- Ayyy otra Doremi!(Todos empiezan a reir menos Lili, Kotaro y Doremi)

En ese momento Onpu hace una pausa en su concierto.

Usui- Vamos acercarnos a Onpu-chan!

Momoko- Yes good ideia! Let see Onpu! (Si buena idea! Vamos a ver Onpu-chan)

Doremi y los otros entran en el camarin de Onpu que en esta momento estaba bebiendo agua. Las chica los mira con una sonrisa.

Doremi- Hola Onpu-chan! Que genial concierto!

Onpu- Muchas gracias chicos!

Usui- ( nervioso) Si si muy bueno.

Onpu- Disculpa creo que no te conozco. Quien eres?

Hazuki- Se llama Usui, es amigo nuestro, vino por que quería conocerte!

Onpu- Oh vaya un admirador mas, que novedad...

Kotaro- Oye no deberías ser tan descortés...

Momoko- Es un buen chico...

Usui- Oigan ya olvídenlo no se peleen...

Lili- Recuerden que vinimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Hazuki-chan..

Onpu- Lo siento Usui-kun, a veces soy un poco arrogante..

Usui- Esta bien (triste)..

Kotaro- Usui no te quedes triste esta bien?

Usui- No te preocupes Kotaro estoy bien. (Sonrie)

Kotake- Cambiando de tema Segawa...Vas a cantar mas?

Onpu- Claro que si Kotake-kun una bien romantica asi bailaras con tu Doremi-chan y Yada-kun con su Hazuki-chan.

Doremi/Hazuki- -/- O...onpu!

Kotake/Masaru- S...Segawa! /

Kotaro- Y yo, Aiko, Lili y Usui los forever alone!

Aiko- Yo estoy bien sin nadie pero Usui puede bailar con Momo-chan y tu con Lili-chan!

Kotake- Kotaro no sabe bailar jajaja

Kotaro- Callate Tetsuya! (Sonrojado y Enojado)

Usui- Me parece bien y a ti Momo-chan?

Momoko- c...claro si quieres.. (un poco sonrojada)

Onpu- Genial, volveré al escenario, chicos por favor regresen al publico, no quiero que los demás también suban...

Todos- Por supuesto...

Los chicos regresan para cerca de otros fans.

Onpu- (al publico)esta es la noche de los enamorados, para todos ellos va esta canción...(cantando)

Despues de unas 2 canciones romanticas de San Valentin, Kotaro gana el corage de se acercar a Lili.

Kotaro- ( se acerca a Lili) me acompañas?

Lili- (nerviosa y dudosa) si, claro..

Kotaro- Si dudas mejor no..

Lili- Si quiero...Ko..Kotaro tu me..

Kotaro- Si?..

Doremi- Chicos han visto a Kotake? Ha dicho que iba a comprar unos dulces pero aun no ha vuelto. T.T

Kotaro- (un poco enojado) No...No sabemos Harukaze...

Lili- Porque esta tan enojado?(pensando)

Doremi- Estoy a imterrompir algo?

Lili y Kotaro- N..no no...

Doremi- hum...Creo que es mejor seguir buscando Kotake (se aleja por la mirada asesina de Kotaro)

Entrettanto Usui, Momoko, Masaru, Hazuki y Aiko estan viendo todo lo que se pasaba. Aiko se alejo de los 2 y fue comprar una bebida.

Usui- Bien Momoko, quieres bailar?

Momoko- Por supuesto (feliz),e..eh..digo (seria) supongo que si..

Masaru- Vaya, ustedes son patéticos, de lejos se nota que Momoko te quiere Usui...

Momoko- Calla! (enojada y un poco sonrojada) E..so no es verdad!

Hazuki- Masaru-kun no los molestes, no recuerdas que Usui-kun le gusta Onpu-chan?

Momoko- (sorpresa) O.O it cant be, is that right Usui?

Usui se sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza.

Usui- S..si (sonrojado) a mi me gusta Onpu-chan.

Momoko- (a title sad) oh ... Onpu-chan es una buena chica. Son perfectos uno para el otro.

Usui- Bueno eso ahora no importa vamos bailar jeje ^^

Usui y Momoko se acercan donde estaban Doremi&Kotake y Lili&Kotaro y empezaran a bailar. No tarba mucho y todos bailaban con las canciones de Onpu. Doremi y Kotake pasaban el tiempo todo besandose, ya Kotaro y Lili estaban mas timidos y ni hablan.

Kotaro- Lili, que querías decirme antes de que Harukaze nos interrumpió?

Lili- ( sonrojada) Bueno, es que tu, tu me, me... (pensando) n..no puedo decirle no tengo el coraje...

Kotaro-(le interrumpe) Tu me gustas también hermosa...

Lili- (sorprendida) como supiste?

Kotaro- Somos amigos...Te conosco muy bien...

Lili-(sonrojada)...

Kotaro- Y sabes siempre me has gustado desde que te conoci.

Lili- (sonrojada) N..no lo sabia...

Kotaro- Porque tu corazon solo miraban para mi primo... Pero eso es pasado.

Kotaro se acerco despacio a Lili y la beso. Despues de unos minutos los 2 se alejan.

Lili- Lo hice bien? Fue mi primer beso y estaba nerviosa...

Kotaro- Fue perfecto, tus labios son muy suaves sabes?

Los 2 continuan bailando ya con un poco menos de verguenza. Y encuanto eso se pasaba Momoko y Usui miraban las 2 parejas.

Momoko- Muy romántico todo esto no crees?

Usui- Asi es, no te agradaria tener a alguien que le gustaras así?

Momoko- Si seria lindo (pensando) Lets go, momoko, tell to Usui that you love him (Vamos Momoko dille a Usui que lo amas!) (mirando Usui y le dice) Usui-kun I...I ...

Usui- (mirando Momoko) Que te pasa Momoko?

Momoko- I love you Usui-kun \\\\\

Usui- Q..que?

Momoko- Yes..I love you...Tu me gustas mucho Usui... o/o

Sin saber lo que decir, Usui solo miraba para Momoko con las mejilas un poco sonrojadas y con una mirada muy sorprendida.

Usui- Momo, no se que decir...

Momoko- (mirando al suelo en silencio)...

Usui- Me agradas, y mucho...

Momoko- Ya no sigas (triste) ...

Usui- (levantando el rostro de momo ) tienes unos ojos tan tiernos, no merecen que nadie los haga llorar...

Momoko- (sonrojada) Usui kun...

Usui- Me regalas un beso?

Momoko- s...si (sonrojada)

Y como Doremi&Kotake y Kotaro&Lili los 2 tambien se besaran.

Momoko-(se aleja un poco, muy sonrojada) /

Usui- (un poco sonrojado se aleja)

Momoko- P..pense que te gustaba Onpu-chan.

Usui- Tu eres mas especial. ´

(...)

Cuando el concierto ya estaba en su ultima musica, Doremi sus amigos se acercaran de nuevo, pero el grupo no estaba completo... No estaban ni Hazuki ni Masaru.

Doremi- Donde estan Yada-kun y Hazuki-chan?

Lili- Desde hace un rato no los he visto o.o

Kotaro- Me parece haber visto que se fueron entre el público pero no se a donde fueron..

Aiko- Deben querer estar solos...

Kotake- Es un poco dificil estar solo aqui...

Lili- Yo creo que Yada-kun le esta haciendo una sorpresa..

Aiko- Oye Kotake-kun y Kotaro-kun aprendan con Masaru.

Kotake y Kotaro - Callate Senoo!

Doremi-(sonriendo) vamos a buscarlos?

Lili- Creo que no y si interrompimos algo?

Kotaro- Lili tiene razon vamos dejarlos solos...

Momoko- Yes, they want to be alone ..

Aiko- Cierto, mejor dejémoslo asi, ademas el concierto de Onpu ya caso termina...

Doremi- Hazuki se ve tan seria como Lili y aun así se sobrepuso y se fue con Yada...

Usui- Esta enamorada, cuando lo estás, eres una persona diferente...

Kotake- Cierto, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Lili besar a Kotaro xD..

Lili y Kotaro- (muy rojos) lo has visto?

Kotake- No solo yo como todos en el concierto...

Kotaro- Ah entonces tambien te han visto a ti besando Harukaze!

Kotake- ù/úcallate!

Usui- Bien parece que este dia fue bien romantico.

Aiko- Para todos menos para mi pero no me...

Harima- Ai-chaaaaaannnn! Finalmente te he encontrado!(la abraza con fuerza)

Aiko- Ha...Harima?! (Enojada y sonrojada) Que haces aqui?!

Harima- Aiko, hoy es dia de amor! Recuerda que estamos comprometidos, debemos amarnos..

Aiko- Tonto! Pero solo por que es san Valentín, dejaré te quedes conmigo...

Doremi- Solo Onpu-chan no tiene a nadie..

Usui- No creo que le importe, solo piensa en su carrera artística...

(...)

Onpu- (terminando el concierto) gracias a todos por venir, todos mis fans son importantes, disfruten esta velada de amor..(pensando) Doremi y los demás se ven tan felices, seguro cada uno de ira con su pareja, yo estaré sola u.u

(...)

Despues de regalar unos autografos y se despedir de sus amigos, Onpu fue para el hotel donde iba a dormir.

Chico- Oye Onpu Segawa?

Onpu- (lo mira) Ah hola eres otro fan verdad? Los autografos ya terminaram (sonrie)

Chico- No...Pero mi hermana si lo es..ella queria tanto ir a este concierto pero tiene fiebre por eso vine para te pedir un autografo para lo regalar a ella.

Onpu-(pensando) Vaya que dulce de su parte..

Chico- (nervioso) Entonces me das un autografo?

Onpu-(sonrie) Tengo una idea mejor (le da su numero de movil) Cuando tu hermana mejorar me gustaria conocerla y claro tambien a ti claro

Chico-(sonrie) gracias Onpu muchas gracias!

El chico se fue y Onpu lo ha mirado con una sonrisa.

* * *

Nobuko- Y Que tal mi nueva historia.

Ojamajos(menos Hana,Onpu y Aiko)-o/o ... / No mostres eso a nadie!

Miho- Ya todos la han visto!

Doremi- Kotake ha visto eso?! / Soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta! Como voy para la escuela mañana?!

Lili- Quieres huir? Yo voy contigo! T.T

Doremi- Gracias Lili-chan vamos para lejos de aqui! (las 2 salen corriendo)

Nobuko&las otras- -o- Esas chicas nunca cambiaran!


	4. Chapter 4

_Aviso tendra mucho KotakexLili y un poco de KotakexDoremi_

 _Cap 3 - Prueba y pelea_

* * *

Un nuevo dia en la escuela secundaria de Misora y Doremi estaba en clase de Japones a leer la carta de Lili.

"Doremi se que no suemos muy amigas pero quiero decirte que entre mi y Kotake no existe nada. Somos solo amigos. Por favor no me veas como una rival. Lo unico que deseo es ver Kotake feliz y que un dia me puedas ver sin odio. Yo quiero darme bien contigo. No te he dicho en persona porque como lo sabes soy timida."

Doremi- (pensando) No esperaba esto, no se por que, pero me siento aliviada de que renuncie a Kotake...(mirando Kotake y se sonroja) lo recuperaré!

En ese momento entra el profesor en clases.

Profesor- Buenos dias chicos.

Todos- Buenos dias sensei!

Profesor- Hoy tenemos un nuevo alunmo... (Mirando la puerta) Entra!

Usui- (nervioso) hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Usui, espero hacer muchos amigos aqui, vengo de... (nervioso).

Profesor- Qué pasa Usui?

Usui- Etto... Na...nada ya termine... Donde me voy a sentar?

Profesor- Al lado de Kotaro. Es el chico de ojos negros y peliazul.

Usui- Si (se va sentar a lado de Kotaro)

Encuanto el profesor continuava con el aula, Kotake le vino una rara vision de un mundo castillo y chicos vestidos con ropas raras.

Kotake- Rayos porque siempre me imagino mundos diferentes estare loco?(pensando)

Kotaro- Hola como estas? No deberías ponerte nervioso, no somos malas personas...

Usui- Lo...lo siento, es que no soy bueno para hablar...

Profesor- Allá atrás silencio...

Doremi- (pensando) lo siento Lili, se que no debería alegrarme, pero que bueno que te alejarás de Kotake...

Lili-(mirando para una ventana pensando) hoy es la segunda prueba...Espero conseguir pasar y ... (Mirando Kotake triste) espero conseguir alejarme de el...

Kotake-(la mira y sonrie)

Lili-(sonrie y se sonroja un poco mira hacia otro lado timida)

(...)

En el final de las clases Lili para que Kotake no le hablara sale rapidamente de las clases.

Doremi- Lili! Espera...

Lili- Qué pasa Doremi-chan?

Doremi- Etto... Respecto a tu carta..

Lili- No lo menciones si? Que quede entre nosotras, no hablemos de eso ahora por favor...

Doremi- Lo siento, solo quería saber si ya estas lista para lo de esta noche...

Lili- Majo blue ya me ha dado ánimos...

Doremi- (sonrie) Me alegro...

Kotaro- (se acerca con Kotake y Usui) Hola chicas, tienen planes para esta tarde?

Doremi- Pues yo no... (Mirando Usui) No eres tu el chico nuevo?

Usui- Si, si hola...

Doremi- Tranquilo, podremos ser buenos amigos..

Usui- Gracias n.n...

Kotake- Y bien...(dirigiéndose a Lili) que haras esta tarde Lili? Que tal si...

Lili- Y..Yo tengo que ir... (Se va corriendo)

Kotake-(sorprendido y queda triste) Q...que le pasa? Hice algo malo?

Usui- o.o Es tu novia ella?

Kotake-(se sonroja) N..no no somos solo amigos...

Doremi- (lo mira) (pensando) Vaya...parece que el esta triste...

Kotaro- Harukaze tu sabes lo que se pasa con ella?

Doremi- Ella esta nerviosa por...por Usui...Ya sabeis como ella es timida por eso se fue ^^

Kotaro- Puede que tengas razón buenos nos vamos...

Usui- Si, solo vinimos a invitarlas al juego de futbol esta tarde...

Doremi- Esta bien chicos yo hablaré con Lili...

Kotake- Doremi, le has hecho algo?

Doremi se queda sorprendida.

Kotaro- Usui, creo que mejor nos adelantamos...

Usui- Entendido, te esperamos...

Se quedan solos Kotake y Doremi.

Doremi- No le he hecho nada!

Kotake- Ella desde ayer me esta esta evitando...

Doremi-(seria) Yo hablo con ella no te preocupes...

Kotake- Me vas ayudar? Porque...

Doremi- (roja) Eres la persona que amo es normal que te ayude ...

Kotake-(se sonroja) o me vas ayudar porque tienes la culpa?

Doremi- No lo hagas mas difícil por favor...

Kotake- Porque me haces esto?

Doremi- Creo que esta claro, quiero recuperarte!

Kotake- (se sonroja)

Doremi- Se que sientes algo por Lili se ve en tu mirada, pero tambien sientes algo por mi...

Kotake- Debo irme, el partido está por comenzar... ( se va corriendo)

Doremi- (Pensando) Kotake haré que no tengas dudas de volver conmigo...

Entretanto Lili caminaba sola por las calles de Misora.

Lili-(suspira pensando) Porque mi vida es tan dificil? Mi hermana es mejor que yo en todo, el chico que amo ama otra y la maldita prueba aun me pone mas nerviosa...

Lili-(caminando) oh (viendo Majo Blue con una maleta) Majo blue! (Corre hasta ella pero tropieza en algo y cae)

Majo blue- Siempre torpe Lili.. (sonriendo)

Lili- (se llevanta) Sabes que no es culpa mia...

Majo blue- (sonrie) Tengo que te decir algo...

Lili- Que? (Se llevanta)

Majo Blue- Voy volver al mundo de las brujas...

Lili- Pero por qué?

Majo blue- Me han surgido algunos asuntos, no puedo quedarme mas en el mundo humano...

Lili- (casi llorando) Pero.. Majo blue, solo eso me dice? No puede dejarme, como podré enfrentar la segunda prueba sin usted?

Majo blue- Lo siento, ya no es mi asunto. (se va)

Lili-(con lagrimas corriendo y pensando) P..porque me hiciste esto Majo blue eras como una madre para mi...

(Llorando se sienta debajo de un arbol cuando aparece alguien)

Lili- (Limpia las lagrimas y mira quien era) Q..que haces aqui?

Kotake- Lili, necesito hablar contigo.

Lili- (un poco mas tranquila por ver a Kotake) K..Kotake (lo abraza triste)

Kotake- (la aleja) Doremi me habló de la carta.

Lili- Que?!

Kotake- Y me ha pedido que regrese con ella, pero también, que me aleje de ti.

Lili- Tambien tu te alejas de mi...

Kotake- Lo lamento, a Doremi no le agrada que te hable, además, ya sé que yo te gustaba, pero me canse de mandarte indirectas y fueras siempre tan cerrada a mostrar tus sentimientos.

Lili- Pero Ko...Kotake.

Kotake- Hasta nunca Lili, por favor, no me busques mas.

Lili- (sorprendida) (con lagrimas empieza a llorar y corre hasta su casa) (entra en casa)

Mama de Lili- (hablando con Sakura)Ah eres solo tu...

Lili-... Sakura esta de vuelta de su viaje?

Papa- Si y nos mudaremos en unos dias.

Lili-(con una mirada triste) Ya no me importa nada.

Lili va para su habitacion y cuando entra se recuerda del unico amigo que tenia.

Lili- Kotaro... (envia un mesage a Kotaro) Kotaro hola. Puedo hablarte?

Kotaro-(escribe) Oye apaga mi numero chica rara.

Lili-(sorprendida) Tambien el...

Lili continuaba en su habitacion llorando. Todos que amaba la estaban abandonando. Las palabras de Kotake fueran la que mas la lastimaran. De repente llevanto la cabeza y empezo a pensar.

Lili- Tetsuya-kun ha sufrido desde siempre por amor... El nunca me haria sufrir como el sufre por Doremi... Ni Kotaro ni Majo Blue me tratarian asi...algo en mi corazon me dice que esto no es real...

En eso sus papás le llaman a la puerta.

Padre- Lili, ya teminaste? Estamos casi a punto de irnos.

Lili- (ignorando a su padre y pensando) De verdad que todo está muy raro, necesito ir verlo ahora, a el, a kotaro y a majo blue!

Papá entra en la habitacion...

Papá- Lili! Ya no hay tiempo, vámonos.

Lili- Papá, no..(se va corriendo a buscar a kotaro)

Esto no puede ser, es mi peor pesadilla, algo similar a lo de la prueba anterior .

Lili-(sorprendida) claro... Esto es una prueba ... Pero que tengo que hacer para volver al mundo real? Ya se (se esconde en uno sitio sin nada) (se transforma) Pretty witchii Lili chi (quita su cracordeon) parurin naru nari kolilin Quiero regresar a mi mundo normal ya!

Pero nada se pasa.

Lili- N..no se paso nada...Que voy hacer? No puedo pedir ayuda porque en esta dimencion todos me odian...(triste) como voy salir de aqui?

Lili- Qué debo hacer? T.T.. Tal vez necesite algo mas de magia, ya sé un Magical stage, pero necesito encontrar a las chicas, y probablemente también me odian, no puedo con esto, es demasiado, al diablo con la prueba, soy débil, nunca debi haber aceptado esto...

Dentro de su cabeza escucha la vez de majo blue.

Majo blue- Eres fuerte, vas a lograrlo, si no lo haces, no podrás salir de ahí, sólo piensa, qué hacer para luchar contra tu peor miedo.

Lili-(seria) Tengo que ser fuerte! Pero como hare para salir de aqui? (Vuelve a casa) Que pondre hacer?

Padre de Lili- Lili hija!

Lili- No puedo ir papa! Me encanta estar aqui en Misora! Papá: Pero que dices lili? Me gusta la vida que llevamos, no pienso renunciar a ella y si se van, yo me quedo, tengo a ... Mis amigos, alguno querrá que me quede en su casa...

Papa- Bien dicho hija.

Se desvanece y de pronto aparece en un parque, justo frente a ella están Kotake y Doremi sentados.

Lili- Kotake (seria se acerca a Kotake)

Doremi- Alejate de el! (Enojada)

Kotake- Vete de aqui.

Lili- No! Yo te voy continuar queriendo (lo abraza) y tambien a ti Doremi. Porque sois los mejores amigos que pude tener! (La abraza)

Kotake y Doremi- Bien hecho Lili ^^ Nosotros tambien te queremos mucho...

Se desvanecen y aparece en frente a Kotaro.

Kotaro- Que haces aquí? No dije que ya no me interesa saber de ti?

Lili- Eres muy hiriente conmigo, pero sabes, yo puedo serlo mas, yo te hago mas falta a ti de lo que tu a mi, eras mi amigo y te aprecio, pero yo se que tu a mi me quieres mas... No te alejarías de mi ni aunque asi lo desearas... Asi que Kotaro, quiero hacer las pases contigo, y no por mi, si no por ti..

Kotaro- Muy bien Lili!

Kotaro desvanece y Lili aparece en la Maho Do en frente a Majo Blue.

Majoblue- Lili que haces aqui?

Lili- Majo Blue... Yo te quiero mucho para mi eres como una segunda madre (con lagrimas) Y se que igual me quieres como una hija y por eso nunca me dejarias (la abraza)

Majo blue- (la abraza) Mi pequena has conseguido... (Se desvanece)

Aparece frente al consejo, majo blue y las chicas.

Majo heart- No me lo puedo creer, esta aprendiz lo ha logrado...

Todas las chicas- Si! Felicidades lili...

Majo blue- Lili, lo has logrado, nunca dudé de ti.

En eso llega la reina.

Reina- Sabia que lo harias bien, y solo para que te des una idea, eres la primer bruja en lograr pasar ambas pruebas, eso demuestra un carácter fuerte y los vínculos reales y cercanos que tienes con tus amigos. Doremi, chicas volveran a ser aprendices... Y tu Lili como pasaste las 2 puebras pasaras al nivel 5 de aprendiz de bruja.

Lili- (muy feliz)

Majo Blue- Mi nina muy bien (la abraza)

Reina- Majo Rin entregales los taps a otras aprendices.

Majorin entrega los taps a las 3 chicas.

Reina- Asi que Lili pasar todos los examens vosotras sereis brujas oficiales.

Lili- O.O Osea que es mi responsabilidad si ellas logran ser brujas otra vez?

Reina- Asi es, deberán ayudarte a pasar cada una de las pruebas, y por supuesto, serán mas complicadas...

Doremi- No te preocupes, estaremos contigo, eres nuestra responsabilidad ahora...

Lili- Muchas gracias chicas (timida sonrie)

Doremi, Hazuki y Pop- (sonrien)

En el dia seguiente Lili ha entrado en la escuela, aun llena de felicidad por pasar el examen. Al llegar Kotaro y Kotake se hacercaran a ella.

Kotaro- Lili hola ^^ Pareces muy feliz hoy...

Lili- Hola Kotaro ^^ (mirando Kotake) H..Hola Tetsuya-kun...Yo Ten...Tengo que ir

Kotake- Esta bien lili, entiendo me odias verdad?

Lili-(pensa)Debo alejarme de él, evidentemente ama a doremi y no la olvidará (lo ignora y entra en clase)

Los otros entran a clase.. Se sientan todos porque entra el maestro.

Usui- Hey Tetsuya, que pasa por que estas tan triste?

Kotake le explica todo lo que ha pasado y sin saber Doremi habia escuchado todo.

Usui- Habla con ella...

Kotake- Imposible ella me odia...

Usui- No creo... Tu eres especial para ella lo veo en sus ojos...

Kotake- (mirando a Usui con dudas) Crees que si?

Usui-(sonrie) si ... Va hablar con ella (pensando) Vaya que triangulo amoroso...

Kotake- Le hablare gracias Usui eres un buen amigo

Usui- De nada para eso sirven los amigos!

En el final de las clases Doremi se acerca a Lili.

Doremi-Lili-chan...Podemos hablar?

Lili- (sonrie triste) S..si claro Doremi-chan ^^ (pensando) estara enojada? Creo que no...

Doremi- Lili, sé que quieres a Kotake y no me enoja.

Lili- en serio? Creí que tendrías muchos celos.

Doremi- Y tengo, lo quisiera solo para mi, pero veo que tu también le pareces especial...

Lili- El es especial para mi también, pero no quiero tener problemas.

Doremi- Conmigo no lo tendrás... quiero competir bien por el, ya lo tuve, fue mio y lo quiero de vuelta... Pero sin trampas.

En ese momento aparece Kotake y las espia.

Doremi- Entonces seremos amigas y rivales...

Lili- (sonrie) Si ...

Doremi-(sonrie) Vamos al Maho Do?

Lili- Etto...(mirando Kotake haciendole senas para ella se acercar) va tu adelante antes tengo que hablar con Kotak..con Kotaro...

Doremi- Esta bien nos vemos luego Lili-chan (se va)

Lili se acerca a Kotake.

Lili-(roja) Q..que quieres?

Kotake- Pedirte que no me ignores mas... Eres una de mis mejores amigas no quiero perderte...

Lili- sabes, te ignoraba por que me preocupaba mucho lo que Doremi pensaba... Pero ella es buena chica y... ( la interrumpe Kotake)

Kotake- Harukaze... Harukaze ya no me importa Lili, ahora me importas... solo tú (sonrojado)

Lili- se..seguro? No parece que te sea indifierente...

Kotake- mira de momento, quisiera que nuestra amistad vuelva, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida...

Lili- (se sonroja) ... Es...esta bien somos amigos de nuevo...

Kotake- (feliz la abraza)

Lili- (sorprendida) (lo abraza timida) (pensando) Kotake me estas a dar muchas esperanzas sera que ya no amas Doremi-chan?

Kotake- (se aleja sonrojado) Perdona...

Doremi- N..no importa...

Los 2 se quedan mirando en silencio, hasta que aparece Kotaro.

Kotaro- Ya veo que hicieran las paces (los abraza)

Lili- Si asi es (sonrie)

Kotaro- Vamos a comer un helado entonces?

Lili y Kotake- (sonrien) si vamos!

Kotaro-(los empuja y grita) Vamos!

Fin del cap


	5. Chapter 5

Lili, Doremi, Poppu y Hazuki se encuentran en el Maho do con majo rika... Es de noche...

Doremi- Todas un aplauso para Lili..

Todas las chicas la han aplaudido y Lili estaba sonrojada.

Lili- Gracias chicas, la verdad no pensé que podría lograrlo.

Hazuki- Nosotras sabíamos que si!

Lili- Gracias chicas.

Majorica- Es verdad chicas la reina ha estado pensando y vos va a entregar vuestros cristales magicos! Hana lr ha dado la idea!

Poppu- Wow! Que bueno!

Majo rika- Pero por el momento sólo Lili puede usar magia, es una fiesta, necesitamos un pastel, que dices Lili?

Lili se ha llevanta y agarra en su tap.

Lili- Muy bien, lo haré aparecer!

Doremi- Espera Lili-chan!

Doremi le interrumpe trae un pastel.

Doremi- No hace falta Lili. Hazuki, Pop y yo lo horneamos para ti, creo que es mejor así que usar magia.

Lili- Chicas, yo, etto.. gracias...

Majo rika- (sorprendida) o.o Es eso un torbellino de amor? Aún recuerdan como cocinarlo?

Doremi- Fue el mejor pastel que hicimos y el que acabó con las tristeza de la anterior reina de las brujas...

Lili- Anterior reina?

Pop- Si! Debiste ver por todo lo que pasaron las chicas!

Lili- Que pastel tan raro! o.o

Doremi- Era el pastel favorito de la reina de las brujas. Va fuerza prueba un poco! :)

Lili va probado un poco del pastel.

Lili- *-* E...Es muy bueno!

Pop- Claro que con Momo-chan quedaria mejor, ella era la mejor pastelera de nosotros 5!

Lili- Momo-chan? o.o Ella tambien fue aprendiz de bruja como vosotras?

Majorica- Si, era la aprendiz de Majomonroe.

Doremi- Majomonroe era como una 2 madre para Momo-chan.

Lili- Entiendo... Majoblue es como una 2º madre para mi tambien.

Hazuki- Hablando en Majoblue donde esta ella?

Lili- Esta tratando de asuntos de ella.

Doremi- Que asuntos?

Lili- No se... No me ha dicho... Majo blue es una persona misteriosa..

Poppu- Dejamos eso a un lado y denme un poco de ese pastel..

Hazuki- No cabe duda aún eres una niña Pop..

Las chicas le han entregado el pastel y ella ha empezado a comerlo.

Doremi- Por cierto majo rika, cuando iremos de nuevo al mundo de las brujas por los cristales?

Majo ruka- No lo sé Doremi, buscaré a majo rin y le preguntaré...

Distraída ella se aleja de las chicas y se acerca a su hada Lala.

Lala- Que pasa majo rika, te noto algo extraña.

Majo rika- Lo siento Lala, tengo un mal presentimiento...

Lala- Que cosas dices, si todo va bien...

Majo rika- Siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta Lala, mis sentidos nunca me han fallado.

Lala- Olvídalo al menos esta noche, tienes a tus brujitas aquí de nuevo, difrutalas...

Majo rika- Lo intentaré...

Majorica y Lala vuelven a sr hacercar de las chicas.

Lili- Me hubiera gustado ser compañera de ustedes cuando iniciaron el Maho do.

Hazuki- Fue difícil ese tiempo...

Doremi- Nosotras fabricabamos la mercancía, pero no vendimos mucho, espero que ahora se venda mas...

Poppu- Sólo oni-chan kotake comparaba las porquerías de Doremi jaja... Ahora nadien las va a comprar!

Doremi- ㈷5㈶7 Poppu!

Majo rika- Además sólo vendiamos cuando estaba Onpu, sin ella no lo habríamos logrado.

Pop- Incluso las cosas mal hechas de doremi se vendían si Onpu las ofrecia jaja...

Doremi- Poppu!

Lili- Parece que fueron buenos tiempos.

(Tiene a ver con su hijo)

Hazuki- Si y fueran extrano eses tiempos.

Todas menos Lili suspiran.

Doremi- Pero el mas importante es que viveremos mas aventuras con Lili! - La peliroja pone una mano en el hombro de Lili.

Lili- (sonrie timida) Cuando vamos a abrir la tienda?

Hazuki - Aun no lo sabemos, pero yo voy a regalar algo a Masaru-kun!

Lili- A mi me gustaria hacer y regalar algo a Tetsuya-kun y a Kotaro.

Doremi - Hablando de eso... Como has conocido Kotake...

Lili- o/o Bueno yo...

En ese momento entra Majoblue y las interrumpe.

Todas-Majoblue!

Majoblue- Chicas, la reina vos quiere ver! Parece que vos quiere entregar vuestros cristales.

Doremi- *-* Que rapido ha sido!

Lala- Entonces nos vamos ahora.

Pop- Y hoy podemos ver a Hana-chan?

Lili- La futura reina de las brujas?

Doremi- o.o La conoces?

Lili- Majoblue me ha hablado de ella.

Hazuki- Te gustara conocerla ella es muy linda y tierna!

Majo rika- Basta de hablar y vámonos...

(...)

En el castillo de la reina:

Majorin- Todas hagan reverencia, su majestad se va a presentar...

Entra la reina y todas hacen reverencia.

Reina: Niñas levaten la cabeza.

Reina- Vuestras otras amigas no deberían tardar mucho en llegar, mande a sus hadas a avisarles que vinieran pronto...

Todas las chicas quedan felices con la novedad.

Poppu- Su majestad?

Reina- Si?

Poppu- Ahora que menciona a las hadas, podríamos ver a las nuestras..? Por favor ㈶9

Reina- No tenías que pedirlo...

Entran las hadas volando, ya son grandes, (como cuando entraban al libro de cocina en motto!)

Doremi- Dodo!

Hazuki- Mimi!

Poppu- Solsol (asi se llama en mi pais :v)

Lili- oh la mia tambien esta aqui!

Nana- Nana (se hacerca a ella)

Doremi- Que mona tu hada!

Nana- \\\\\\\

Pop- Es timida como tu jejeje

Reina - Ha una persona que las quiere ver...

Hana aparece de repente corre hasta las chicas y las abraza.

Hana- Mama!

Doremi,Hazuki y Pop- Hana-chan! Te extranamos! (La abrazan)

Lili, Majoblue, Majorin, la reina y Majorica las miraban con una sonrisa.

Hana- Tambien vos he extranado mucho! Donde estan Ai-chan, Momo-chan y Onpu-chan?

Doremi- Ellas no estan aqui solo venimos nosotras junto a Lili-chan.

Reina- Me da gusto ver que desues de tanto tiempo aún la sigan queriéndo igual...

Doremi- Su majestad, una mamá nunca deja de amar a su hijo por más que este se aleje...

Reina- Entiendo...

Majo rin- Su majestad, ya está aquí...

Reina- Excelente, niñas voy a comenzar por darles sus cristales, pero antes una sorpresa más...

Momoko - That was a very tired trip ㈷4㈷4, o.o chicaas!

Aiko- Que bueno es verlas!

Onpu- Todas siguen iguales. Bien menos Doremi que tiene el pelo corto!

Doremi- Etto eso es una larga historia...

Reina- Ua habrá tiempo para reencuentro después, ahora debo entregar los cristales, majo rin, traelos...

Majorin- Aquí están... -Le entrega una caja de madera, la reina la abre y sale de ella un gran resplandor.

Doremi- Son más grandes que la ves que lo usamo aoara curar a onpu del sueño..

Reina: Esto es por que su nivel se magia se ha incrementado mucho, tienen mas poder y con ello más responsabilidad...

Majo rika- Yo me encargaré de que usen la magia prudentemente..

Majo blue- Yo me encargaré de Lili...

Reina- Por favor tomaros los cristales..

Cada una toma el suyo.

Reina Ustedes serán la primer generación de brujas con un nuevo atuendo...

Onpu- Que bueno, ese traje negro se ve horrible (mirando a Majo rika) o.o pero a ti te queda genial Majo rika ㈶1..

Reina- Doremi, quiero que seas la primera que se transforme...

Doremi- Claro! (Se transforma) Pretty witchii Doremi-chii (hace su pose)

Chicas- Wow *-* que lindo!

Doremi- *-* me encanta!

Hazuki- nosotras tambien! Pretty witchii Hazuki-chii!

Aiko- Pretty witchii Aiko-chii!

Onpu- Pretty witchii Onpu-chii!

Momoko- Pretty witchii Momoko-chii!

Pop- Pretty witchii Poppu chiii!

Hana- Que lindas mis mamas!

Reina- Ah chicas solo seran brujas al 100% asi que Lili pasar todos los examenes!

Hazuki- Ah nuestra mision es apoyarla como lo hicimos a Hana-chan verdad?

Reina- Si, asi es Hazuki.

Lili- Uh .. Y si yo no con...

Doremi- No digas tonterias Lili vas a conseguir pasar los examenes! Confia en ti misma!

Lili- Vale lo intentare!

Reina- Esta bien chicas ahora pueden irse... Nos veremos pronto y Lili, esfuérzate...

Lili- Si!

Majo rika- Onpu, Momoko, Aiko, que haremos con ustedes, van a poder venir cuando Lili las necesite?

Onpu- No te preocupes majo rika, ahora que tenemos nuestro cristal podremos ir y veir cuando queramos, además, dejaré las giras y conciertos por un tiempo ..

Aiko- Así es, además no vamos a rendirnos ahora...

Momoko- Thats right, we never give up...

Doremi-Genial, entonces ustedes pueden venir abl tu maho do, lo abriremos de nuevo...

Momoko- Awesome!

Majo rika- Esperamos contar contigo y Lili también Majo blue...

Majo Blue - Claro :) Vosotras van a ayudar bastante a Lili!

Hana- Quiero ir con vosotras para Misora!

Doremi- Otro dia si Hana-chan?

Hana- -3- uff ok okk

Reina- No veremos dentro de dias chicas.

Chicas- Si!

Ellas abrazam a Hana-chan y salen del castillo.

Onpu- Doremi, Hazuki, Lili y Poppu nos veremos en breve - (Las chicas se abrazan fuerte menos Lili y Majo Blue) Lili-chan espero te conocer mejor!

Todas se despiden dejando Lili, Doremi, Hazuki, Poppu, Majoblue y Majorica solas. Despues de eso todas han vuelto a sus casas.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo cap

* * *

En una otra dimensión hay una reunión, están sentados a la mesa Oyajide, su ayudante el padre de Kimitaka, Kimitaka, Akatsuki y varios más. Oyajide se ha llevantado y hablado con una voz sombria.

Oyajide- Finalmente llego la hora, debemos atacar antes de que le den el trono del mundo de las brujas a Hana.

Padre de Kimitaka- Ella es la única con poder para estropear nuestro planes... Tenemos que apoderarnos del mundo delas brujas, sólo así podremos llegar al de los humanos.

Akatsuki- Y por que Kimitaka está aqui? Y porque yo estoy aqui?

Oyajide- Por que el es mitad humano, por eso, tu y yo también podemos por que somos magos, pero todo los demás de esta dimensión no pueden sólo aparecer allá como nosotros, tienen que atravesar forzosamente por el portal delas brujas.

Akatsuki- Entiendo...

Oyajide- Llama a tus tontos amigos, necesitamos hacer a un lado a los estorbos que son las ojamajos, ya las engañaron una vez, lo pueden hacer se nuevo...

Akatsuki- Pe.. pero... Eso es errado!

Padre de k- No te hagas el héroe, sabemos que esas aquí por que quieres a una de esas niñatas, una vez terminado el plan, podrás quedartela y hacerle lo que quieras!

Kimitaka- Pero aun con los Flat 4 no será tan fácil gañar...

Oyajide- Que te preocupa?

Kimitaka- El niño de la leyenda... Si se junta a las Ojamajos y a Hana puede ser nuestro fin...

Akatsuki- Cual niño?

Padre de K- Eso no te incumbe! Hijo... Ese chico ni imagina que es mago porque fue adoptado por humanos!

Oyajide- Si al menos alguien lo descubrise! Pero nadien sabe quien el es!

Papa K- Con la magia solo descubrimos que vive en Misora...

Akatsuki- Yo podria lo descubrir...Solo tengo que ir a la escuela de Mi...

Oyajide- Claro que no vas tu! Se muy bien tu objetivo! Entiende solo tendras a Doremi despues de nuestro plan estar completo! Quien va a ir va a ser Kimitaka! Pero no quiero distraciones!

Kimitaka- Pop no me va a hacer cambiar! Ella es pasado!

Padre K. - Asi se habla hijo!

Oyajide- Pero no vas solo, mi hija va contigo!

Akatsuki- Oyajide, tu no te interpondrás a lo que le pueda pasar a Onpu verdad?

Oyajide- Onpu, me despreció tantas veces que es hora de vengarme...

Kimitaka- Que le harás?

Oyajide- Digamos que vamos a conocernos mejor, if you know what I mean, ahora me largo! Mañana comenzaremos la fase 1...

Papá de k- Quiere que libere el virus? Si lo hago ahora, mañana ya estarán infectadas todas las brujas a esta hora...

Oyajide- Hazlo, pero cuida que a Hana no le afecte, no quisiera saber qué clase de poder puede llegar a tener descontrolada.

Kimi- Es seguro hacer esto?

Padre K- Sólo se atacaran entre brujas, y cuando ya estén debilitadas podremos entrar todos al mundo humano...  
Oyajide- No comas ansias, primero que nada debemos mantener alejadas a las ojamajos del mundo de las brujas, hasta que lo hayamos controlado, Akatsuki trae a tus patéticos amigos y encarguense de mantenerlas alejadas al menos tres días...

Akatsuki- Si...

Oyajide- Y tu Kimitaka intenta buscar ese maldito nino y matalo! Recuerda el tiene una marca en su vientre.

La reunion termina y cada uno va para su objectivo.

En el mundo de los humanos. Doremi trabaja como manager del equipo de Kotake en este momento estaba a poner en ordene los palones.

Doremi- He terminado!

Doremi ha salido y visto Kotake, Usui y Kotaro hablando con uno chico peliverde. Curiosa ella se ha hacercado.

Doremi- Oh... Eres Kimitaka-kun!

Kimitaka- Ah Harukaze! Estas cambiada!

Usui-(serio) hum...Lo conoces?

Doremi- Si es novio de mi hermana!

Kotake- Ahhh eres el novio de Pop? Vaya estas cambiado!

Doremi- Saben chicos, creo que deberían tomar un baño, uff vaya que lo necesitan...

Kotaro- Tienes razón, Tetsuya apesta...

Usui- Ya nos apestó a todos jaja...

Kotake- Callaos cabrones, y vamos al gimnasio a tomar un baño!

Doremi- Por favor, vayan jaja...

Kimitaka- Yo les acompaño, tampoco tome un baño hoy xD...

Usui- Ya decía yo que ete aroma no podía ser sólo de Kotake jaja...

(...)

En la regaderas mientras se desvisten lo chicos hablaban.

Kotaro- Rayos que estás gordo Kimitaka!

Kimitaka- Calla! (Con risas) Al menos hay carne en esos huesos jaja...

Usui- hey Kotake porque no quitas la playera? Es que te da pena?

Kotake- Es por mi marca de nacimiento, cabrones se burlaran...

Kimitaka- (pensando) Vamos no me jodas, el no puede ser quien busco o si?

Kotaro- Vamos nenasa, estas entre amigos!

Kotake- Vale vale...

Kotake quita la playera y en su vientre estaba una marca con una rara forma.

Kimitaka- (pensando) No puede ser el... No se parece nada al rei de los magos!

Usui- (sorprendido)!

Kotaro- Vaya que rara forma! Porque todos estan en silencio?

Kimitaka- Ah...(nervioso) Pu..pues por nada solo... Nada... Solo intento no reir!

Usui- Yo tambien!

Kotake- Lo sabia idiota hijos de... (Va para la ducha)

Kotaro- Vaya que nina! Se ha quedado ofendida! (Lo sigue)

Usui- (pensando) Mision cumplida! Ahora la parte 2 de mi mision!(los sigue)

Kimitaka- (pensando) Sera el? (Va para las duchas)

Durante toda la ducha Usui y Kimitaka miraban la marca de Kotake. Esto ya estaba dejando el chico incomodado.

Kotake- Pero parad de me mirar de una vez! Acaso son gays?!

Usui- Hey soy bien macho! Solo estoy sorpreso con eso nada mas!

Kotake- Esta marca es de nacimiento, pero mi madre no la tiene...

Usui- Seguramente la tendra tu padre...

Kotake- Nunca me ha querido hablar de eso...

Kotaro- Sus razones tendría...

Kimitaka- (pensando) Es demasiada coincidencia, tiene que ser él, pero debo asegurarme...

Kotaro- Yo también tengo una marca...

Kotake- Pero no es tan notoria como la mía...

Kotaro- Cierto pero igual es genial...

Kimitaka- (pensando) mierda mierda mierda, el también puede ser...

Usui- hey Kimitaka que pasa?

Kimitaka- Nada nada, es sólo que... Me incomoda un poco estar viendo nuestros cuerpos jaja, mejor hablemos de la chicas...

Kotaro- Hey tranquilo viejo, ya sabemos que preferirías tener aquí a poppu que a nosotros jaja...

Usui- Jaja ya entrados en confianza yo quisiera a Onpu jaja...

Kotaro- Y tu kotake?

Kotake- Bueno yo...yo...

Kimitaka- Vaya nena, es más que obvio que a Doremi que no?

Kotake ha quedado en silencio.

Kimitaka- Lo siento se han molestado?

Kotaro- Ellos ya habían estado juntos, por ello se siente así...

Kotake- (disimulando su tristeza) No necesito imaginarla jaja, ya ha sido mía en una situación similar...

Usui- o.o oooh cuidado con el señor follador (risas)

Kimitaka- (pensando) Pero como haré para descubrir cual de ellos es, o siquiera esta seguro que es uno de ellos, mi misión es más complicada de lo que creí, me pregunto como le irá al inútil de Akatsuki.

(...)

Doremi y Lili estaban camiando en direcion a la academia Karen (donde andan Poppu y Hazuki). Sin que ninguna de ellas supiese, Akatsuki coche mientras en el celular hablaba con sus amigos.

Akatsuki- Doremi-chan hermosa como siempre, pero... no puedo pensar en eso. Tengo que las llevar a alguno sitio por 3 dias asi desaparecidas ninguna se va al mundo de las brujas.

Fujio- Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Leon- Si Akatsuki estas seguro?

Akatsuki- Callaos de una vez y ayudame! Por amor una persona hace todo!

Tooru- Tu no me digas que vas a ...

Akatsuki- Claro que no! No voy hacer nada malo a Doremi-chan solo las mantendremos encerradas. Ellas ni van a saber que somos nosotros!

Con ayuda de su magia se ha dizfrazado de un hombre de edad y se ha hacercado a las 2.

Akatsuki- Niñas ayuda necesit ir a uno hospital pero soy nuevo aqui!

Doremi- Solo tiene que andar si...

Akatsuki- No tengo buena memoria...Pondrian entrar en el coche?

Hazuki y Poppu estaban cerca de ellos y se hacercaram aun mas al escuchar.

Hazuki- Me parece peligroso y sospechoso...

Poppu- Hazuki!

Hazuki- Lo siento, ya me secuestraron una vez y no quiero arriesgarme.

Doremi- Lo siento señor no podemos ayudarle, pero podemos llamar a un oficial de policía, el tal vez si pueda.

Akatsuki- Ehh bueno verán...(a lo lejos viene la mamá de doremi)

Mamá de d- Niñas que hacen alli? Venga, ayúdenme con las compras!

Doremi-Lo siento señor (se van)

León- Gran plan genio, que haremos ahora?

Fujio- Y si les tendemos una emboscada? Que ellas vengan a nosotros!

Akatsuki- Como qué?

León- Atacar el Maho do?

Tooru- No atacalo, pero que tal encerrarlas?

Fujio- Podemos hacernos pasar por clientes.

Akatsuki- Parece buena idea, sólo controlence!

Fujio- Pero es que Hazuki...

Akatsuki- No quiero escucharlos y concentrence, ireos esta noche... (Pensando: Doremi, al fin serás mía).

Fin del cap


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo capitulo :) (1/2)(hoy voy publicar 2 cap)

* * *

Los Flat 4 han llegado al Maho Do tenian uno disfrases de hombres mas viejos. Han abierto las puertas sorprendendo Doremi, Lili, Hazuki y Pop. Majorica, Lala y Majoblue se encontraban en el mundo de las brujas comprando cosas para la tienda.

Doremi- Uh perdon pero estamos cerrados.

Akatsuki- Hemos venido aqui por ustedes.

Lili que estaba en el andar de arriba ha quedado asustada y ha mandado un mesaje a Kotake.

Lili-"Tetsuya-kun viene a la Maho-do deprisa. Estan aqui unos hombres muy raros."

Despues de mandar el mensaje sin querer ha dejado caer el movil.

Fujio - Ha alguien arriba...

Fujio ha subido y ha atrapado Lili. Despues ha ido hacia abajo.

Akatsuki- Se me hace conocida, no nos confiemos, chicos llévensela!

Lili- Quien eres? Oye déjame no!

Fujio- Es muy linda, no quiero hacerle daño, la voy a tratar bien.

Akatsuki- No me importa lo que tu haces Fujio, sólo llévatela!

Doremi- Los flat... qu...que van a hacernos?

Akatsuki- (le da una bofetada) Cállate, tan sólo digamos que ahora me perteneces, chicos vámonos!

Doremi lo empuja con fuerza y empieza a correr lo mas que puede.

Akatsuki- Maldita...

Akatsuki iba para seguirla pero Pop lo hace caer.  
Akatsuki cae al suelo.

Akatsuki- Grrr... Tooru, Leon y Fujio esperad aqui, tengo que atrapar a Doremi.

Akatsuki se va detras de Doremi.

Lili- Por favor dejenos ir!

Fujio- No vos vamos a hacer dano.

Tooru- Akatsuki es quien manda. Tenemos que esperarlo.

Leon- Si.

Leon, Tooru y Fujio prenden las 3 chicas. Y se sientan esperando por Akatsuki. El pelimorado llegas minutos despues con Doremi.

Akatsuki- Te tengo.. Chicos, como van con las otras?

León- Ya están atadas y atrapadas.. (Indica las chicas que lloraban asustadas)

Akatsuki- Y yo ya tengo a Doremi, rayos cabrona me has costado mucho trabajo, pero es genial así voy a disfrutar más mi recompensa!

Doremi- Déjame! Déjame! Que quieres de mí?  
Akatsuki- Ya cállate, (la tenía atada y mientras la llevaba a la fuerza) eres mía!

Doremi- no te saldrás con la tuya!

Akatsuki- Ya lo hice.. chicos llévenselas a donde quiera sólo asegúrese de que se lleva a cabo el plan...

Fujio- Y tu no vendrás?  
Akatsuki- No, no se preocupen, a Doremi le daré un "tratamiento especial"!

Los otros Flat se han llevado las otras. Doremi y Akatsuki han quedado solos.

Doremi- Maldito cual es tu plan?!

Akatsuki la agarra con fuerza en el cabello.

Akatsuki- Voy a jugar un poco contigo... Seras mia!

Doremi- Me das asco tu!

Pero cuando Akatsuki le iba a hace algo. Alguien abre la puerta con una patada.

?- Lili! Doremi!

Doremi- Kotakeeee! Ayudame!

El peliazul al ver el estado de Doremi y Akatsuki casi tocandola le ha dado un ataque de rabia.

Kotake- No le toques maldito cabron!

Akatsuki- Cállate, tu no mereces a Doremi, (le hace un conjuro y lo paraliza)

Doremi- Kotake! (A punto de llorar)

Akatsuki- Mi premio es mayor, podrás presenciar en primera fila todo lo que le haré, disfruta el espectáculo...

Kotake-Doremi... No...

Akatsuki- Dime cabron, alguna vez la has visto sin ropa?

Kotake- No te atrevas...

Akatsuki- (mientras le arranca la ropa) Ves estos senos hermosos? Son míos!  
(Tocaba a Doremi en eso su cellular empieza a sonar y el lo atende)

Oyajide- Akatsuki, que demonios estas haciendo? Te dije que podías hacerle a Doremi lo que quisieras hasta que el plan estuviera listo! Te estoy viendo!

Akatsuki- Pero...

Oyajide- Cállate y lleva a Doremi con los demás y a ese chico también, ya nos descubrió!

Akatsuki- Demonios, está bien (desliga mirando a Doremi) no te preocupes ya te daré lo tuyo, sólo espera un poco!

Kotake- NOO LE TOQUES!

Sus ojos empiezan a quedar medios anaranjados y una gran cuantidad de viento empieza a aparecer.

Akatsuki- Pe...pero que ...

El hechizo se quiebra y Kotake levanta la mano que tenia una gran cuantidad de viento y atinge en Akatsuki. El mago cae desmayado. Kotake corre hacia Doremi preocupado.

Kotake- Doremi, estas bien?

Doremi- Si eso creo... Gracias...

Kotake- Tenemos que huir vamos!

Doremi- Que ha sido eso?

Kotake- No lo sé pero me alegro que haya ocurrido, adelante vamos!

Kotake la ayuda a llevantar.

Doremi- No deberíamos atar a Akatsuki o algo así?

Kotake- Pues por lo que me hizo no serviría de nada, es mejor no perder tiempo...

Doremi- Tienes razon vamos...

Kotake- Espera! No vas a salir así verdad?

Doremi se da cuenta que lleva los pechos al aire.

Doremi- Demonios, n..no me mires...

Kotake- (le da su suéter) Póntelo, te protegeré contra todo, no se como pasó lo de hace un momento pero estoy seguro que en buena parte fue por el amor tan grande que tengo por ti!

Doremi- K...Kotake... Lo has admitido...

Kotake- Si... Yo continuo a sentir algo por ti... Cuando salíamos y decía te amo, lo hacía con el corazón en la mano, y es por eso que, te quiero proteger, se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi tu misma los has dicho a Hazuki, pero ... Te protegere!

Doremi- kotake etto...yo...

Kotake- No se que planean estos hijos de puta, pero sea lo que sea te protegeré, así tenga que dar la vida por ti, y sabes por qué? Por que te amo...

Doremi se sonroja y lo mira en los ojos.

Kotake- Venga ponte el suéter, no permitiré que nadie además de mi las pueda ver.

Doremi-(sonrojada) ... (Viste el suter)

Kotake le agarra una mano y los 2 empiezan a correr.

Doremi- Tenemos que buscar Lili, Hazuki y mi hermana ellas estan en peligro tambien.

Kotake- Lo se... Lili me ha enviado un mensaje a decir eso!

Doremi-(llorando) tengo miedo...

Kotake- (la abraza) No te preocupes... Nada te pasara ni a ti ni a tus amigas! Llamare a Usui, Masaru y a Kotaro para nos ayudar.

Kotake empieza a escribir mensajes para los otros donde les cuenta lo que se ha pasado. Han combinado se encontrar en la casa de Masaru.

(...)

Ya están todos reunidos en casa de Masaru y Kotake les cuenta todo.

Masaru- Si esos cabrones le tocan un pelo a Hazuki no voy a tener piedad!

Kotaro- Hey tranquilo, aún no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos...

Usui- No podemos ir así nada más a atacarlos, nos destruirian sin esfuerzo!

Masaru- Y entonces que demonios? Se piensan quedar aquí sentados?

Kotake- Tenemos que hacer un plan, Usui tiene razón, si vamos cegados solo por la furia nos van a ganar sin problemas!

Doremi- Ellos, pueden usar magia...

Kotaro- Magia?

Doremi- Así es... No puedo decir más por que tampoco se demasiado...

Usui- Contra eso, que podremos hacer?

Masaru- Me importa una mierda, sólo quiero tomar del pelo al que se llevó a Hazuki y estrellar su cabeza contra el pavimento!

Kotaro- Pobre Lili debe estar con mucho miedo. No le perdonare nunca!

Kotake-(baja la mirada preocupado) Con...Ccentrence, no se dejen llevar por sentimentalismos.

Kotaro- Llamaste a Kimitaka? Tammbién tienen a poppu, querrá ayudarnos...

Usui- Necesitamos toda la auuda posible!

Kotake- Tienen razón...

Usui- (mientras Kotake llama a Kimitaka) A donde se las llevaron Doremi?

Doremi- No lo sé, sólo les escuché hablar de cumplir un plan...

Kotaro- Va a ser difícil hacer algo con tan poca información...

Doremi duda sobre contarles del mundo de las brujas y todo eso pero ve que no hay más remedio.

Doremi- Tal vez se fueron al mundo de las brujas o a alguno de lo otros mundos interconectados.

Masaru- No digas tonterías Harukaze esto es serio...

Doremi-(seria)... Estoy hablando en serio... (Quita su tap y se transforma delante de los chicos)

Todos lo miran soprendidos.

Masaru- Eres una bruja?

Doremi- Mas o menos... Pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Usui- Si!

Kotake- Ya llame Kimitaka. El esta a venir para aqui!

Los chicos esperan por Kimitaka y despues van todos al mundo de las brujas.

Kotake- No me imaginaba el mundo de las brujas asi...

Doremi- Tambien he dicho lo mismo cuando lo vi por la primera vez...

Kotake- (mirando Doremi) no me equivocaba contigo, además de hermosa eres mágica y ya lo sospechaba siempre has encantado mi corazón.

Doremi- (lo mira y le agarra una mano)

Kotake- (se sonroja)

Usui- Hey tortolitos ya dejaros de hablar, y dinos Doremi va donde vamos?

Doremi- Con la reina, seguro querrá ayudarnos...

Kimitaka- Tendremos algún problema por el ser humanos y estar aquí?

Doremi- Espero que no...

En ese momento Majorica, Lala y Majoblue pasaban por alli y los miran.

Majorica- Doremi! Has traido eses humanos aqui porque?!

Doremi le dice todo lo que se ha pasado.

Majoblue- Lili mi nina! Ella debe estar muriendo de miedo. Si le hacen algo quedara aun mas timida.

Kotake- No le pasara nada senora! Yo y Kotaro la vamos proteger. (Kotake pone una mano en el hombro de Majoblue).

Majorica- Basta de hablar! Vamos hablar con la reina!

Lala- Majorica tiene razon vamos!

El grupo se va hacerando al castillo de la Reina.

* * *

Fin del cap


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevo capitulo :) (2/2)

* * *

En el mundo de las brujas, antes de entrar al castillo Doremi continuaban su camino.

Kimitaka- (pensando) _no puedo dejar que entren al castillo, debo encontrar una manera de evitarlo..._ (Hablando) Oigan y si mejor entremos por atrás y los sorprendemos?

Doremi- Mmm no lo sé Kimitaka...

Kimitaka- Entrar por en frente es muy obvio, nos pillaran enseguida...

Majo blue- Puede que tenga razón pero, para eso debemos cruzar los jardines de la reina y es peligroso...

Majo Rika- Tienes razón, ya es casi un laberinto, podríamos perdernos...

Kimitaka- Venga, tal vez sea mas difícil pero podemos llegar sin ser detectados...

Doremi- Está bien, por qué no intentamos?

Majo Rika- Bien, Doremi ya has estado aquí antes, recuerdas el camino?

Doremi- Tenia 9 años no me recuerdo muy bien del lugar... Pero intentare...

Ellos van para tras del castillo mientras eso pasa Kimitaka hace una magia para avisar Oyajide.

Kotake- No se... Algo me dice que este no es el mejor camino...

Usui-... No te preocupes no corremos peligro aqui.

Majo Rika- Niño humano nunca se debe creer en los magos...

Usui- N.. Ni todos son malos ...creo...

Masaru- Lo que yo se es que matare a quien haga hecho daño a Hazuki!

Mientras tanto en el castillo Oyajide habia recibido el aviso.

Oyajide- Ya vienen... Me ha avisado Kimitaka, Flat 4... Encierren a la reina, cuando llegue el momento preciso la infectaremos para atacar, entendido?

León- Si oyajide...

Akatsuki- A mi me da igual... Yo solo quiero joder al idiota de Kotake y a Doremi...

Oyajide- (se acerca y lo golpea) Idiota, no puedes dejar que la ira y los sentimientos te cieguen... Las embiscaremos, en cuanto lleguen a los rosales reales... Manden a Majorin... Les dará una calurosa bienvenida, verdad?

Majorin- (embrujada) Amo ojayide, puede considerar a todos ellos muertos desde ya.

Los chicos estaban llegando al castillo cuando Majorin aparece delante de ellos.

Majoblue- Majorin ! (Se acerca pero Majorin la lástima con magia)

Kotake- (agarra a Majoblue que estaba un poco herida) Que le pasa a esta loca?!

Majoblue- (pensando) este odor me recuerda alguien... (Mirando a Kotake)

Majorika- Esta embrujada... O eso creo...

Doremi- Arg yo le quitare el hechizo! Pirika piril...

Majorin- (le tira un rayo pero Doremi puede escapar a tiempo)

Doremi- Majorinnn! Despiertaaa!

Majorika- No te esfuerzos es demasiado fuerte ni yo puedo hacer nada!

Kotaro- Que hacemos ahora? Luchamos contra ella?

Doremi- Pero es muy fuerte, que posibilidades tenemos contra ella?

Majo rika- (se acerca a doremi y le da una cachetada) Doremi! Jamás creí que te escucharía asi de cobarde...

Doremi- Pero...

Majo rika- Pero nada! Tu eres el alma de este grupo, como crees que se van a sentir los muchachos si ven a la integrante mas fuerte del grupo temblando de miedo?

Kotake- (se acerca) Majo rika, podría dejarnos a solas un momento? (Kotake se aleja un poco con Doremi) Doremi, se que tienes miedo, yo también, pero que podemos hacer? Darnos la vuelta y dejar que eso infelices magos se salgan con la suya? Que hagan cosas terribles a Lili y a las otras?

Doremi- Lo sé Kotake lo sé, pero no se porque rayos dicen que yo soy la mas fuerte?!

Kotake- Por que lo eres... Por tu actitud, por tu manera de preocuparte por la gente que te rodea, por siempre buscar el bien, por que ya no escondes lo que sientes... Y por que yo siempre estaré allí para ti, que nunca te dejaré sola por mas que tu te quieras alejar de mi (se rie mientras toma de la mano a doremi) rayos eres jodidamente hermosa, se que es un terrible momento para decir esto pero que rayos, yo te amo doremi, ya lo sabes, daría mi vida por ti, pero de aquí tenemos que salir todos juntos, y yo quiero salir de aquí contigo a mi lado...

Doremi-(sonrojada a mas no poder) Kotake yo... yo...

Usui- Hey enamorados, lo siento por distraerlos pero Majorin esta por hacernos pedazos...

Majorin- Se acabaron los juegos (dispara un rayo hacia Kotaro)

Kotaro- Ahhh! (Cae al suelo) Me ha dado!

Usui- Embrujada o no me las vas a pagar...

Usui iba a golopearla con magia pero Doremi va para delante el. Tenia una mirada seria.

Doremi- Usui! Déjame a mi, ustedes huyan hacia el castillo...

Kotake- No, tu no te puedes quedar nadie mas que tu sabe el camino...

Kotaro- Me quedo yo, de todas maneras ya estoy herido, haré hasta lo imposible por hacer tiempo, y en cuanto haya derrotado a esta puta, trataré de alcanzarlos...

Usui- Pero te va a asesinar...

Kotaro- Váyanse, coño, yo me las arreglaré!

Majo blue se acerca y le da un amuleto a kotaro.

Majo blue- Esto te dara poderes mágicos fuertes por un tiempo pero depende de la fuerza de tu espiritu la fuerza de estos, úsalo bien y no lo pierdas ni dejes que Majorin lo destruya, si no, me temo que morirás...

Majo rika- Vámonos...

Kotaro-(comienza a levitar) Con que esto se siente tener magia ohhh, (le brillan los ojos) muy bien Majo rin, quieres jugar? Vamos a jugar...

Kotake- Kotaro tiene cuidado!

Majoblue- Estará bien, es muy fuerte, confía en mi...

Kotaro- (mientras pelea) Estaré con ustedes en un rato, y si no, por favor hagan lo que sea, pero por favor, salven a Lili...

Majo Blue- Lo haremos, por mi vida que lo haremos...

Ellos entran por las traseras del castillo y si pierden entre las flores mientras Majorin y Kotaro siguen su pelea. Kimitaka ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Cada vez estaban mas cerca de Oyajide y de los otros.

Kimitaka-(pensando) _Rayos! Tengo que hacer algo..._

Mientras eso se pasaba en el castillo todos están dormidos menos Oyajide y los Flat. Los 5 miraban lo grupo de Doremi en una esfera mágica.

Oyajide- Se están acercando! Mejor enfetemos la reina ya! Después mientras ellos luchan llevaremos a Hana. Recuerden si las enfrentan no digan el nombre de Kimitaka tampoco el mio.

Fujio- No seria mejor liberar una de las chicas?

Akatsuki- Una de ellas, menos la de pelo marrón oscuro! Parece especial para Kotake y el otro!

Oyajide- Bueno... Vayan a buscar Hazuki y Momoko! Mientras los otros están entretenidos con ellas yo me encargo de la reina!

Fujio se acerca a Hazuki y Momoko y es hace un hechizo para ellas iren hasta cerca de donde estaba el grupo.

Majorika- (mirando alguien) Es Hazuki.

Masaru- Hazukiii! (Va hasta ella y la abraza) Hazuki despierta!

Majorika- Momoko!

Todos se hacercan a las 2 chicas preocupado, en especial Masaru.

Kotake- Porque las dejaran aqui?

Doremi- No se... Pero tenemos que despertarlas!

Masaru- Todos? Yo puedo quedarme aqui con ellas...

Kotake- No! Ya basta Kotaro, mejor esperemos ella despertar.

Majoblue- Hum... Intentemos mojarlas con un poco de agua.

Majorika hace aparecer un vaso de agua y lo pone en cima de Hazuki y Momoko que acaba por hacerlas despertar.

Masaru- Por dios! (La abraza) Hazuki estas bien?!

Hazuki-(abraza a Masaru llorando) (con una voz débil) Masaru-kun... Que ha pasado? Como estas aqui?

Doremi- Es una larga historia Hazuki-chan! Pero chicas como están las otras? Donde están?

Momoko- No sabemos, nos han dado algo para nos quedamos dormidas... Tuve tanto miedo...

Kotake- Seguro que Lili tambien ha tenido tanto miedo como tu... (Serio) Malditos hijos de...

Doremi- Y Poppu... Pobrecita... Tenemos que ir a salvarlas ya!

Usui-(serio) Es raro que tengan liberado a Hazuki... Creo que nos están retrasando para poder huir!

Kimitaka- No digas eso! Quizás uno de ellos ha tenido lastima de ellas y las estan liberando.

Majo blue- A mi también me parece raro, Hazuki y Momoko de verdad se sienten bien?

Hazuki- Si, estoy bien, bueno un poco rara de la cabeza, pero nada m... (le comienza a dar un fuerte dolor) ahhh! ( se toma la cabeza)

Masaru- Que tienes? Que te han hecho?

Majo rika- Me temo que...

Doremi- Que Majo rika?

Majo rika- Que ella también ha sido embrujada como majo rin...

Kimitaka- (pensando, no creo que hayan sido tan hijos de puta) No lo sé. Pero que tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta estar seguros?

Usui- No lo sé Kimitaka, si hacemos eso les estaríamos dando tiempo de huir o de preparar algo peor...

Mientras tanto Akatsuki estaba mirando la escena por la bola de cristal...

Akatsuki- Que lindo reencuentro, pero mejor sería si los hacemos pelear no crees Oyajide?

Oyajide- Haz lo que quieras, León y Fujio se están encargando de Hanna, y yo de la reina, no me importa lo que hagas siempre que los hagas esperar mas tiempo...

Akatsuki- En ese caso, será muy divertido ver como se golpean y matan entre amigos jajaja... (hace una magia con sus manos hacia Hazuki)

Mientras en el jardín...

Hazuki- Creo que ya estoy mejor :D podemos continuar...

Doremi- No tienes idea en donde tienen a las chicas?

Hazuki- Creo que están en ( en eso le vuelve el dolor y luego se voltea hacia el suelo)... (se convirte en bruja)

Masaru- Estas bien?

Majo rika- Descuida solo se convirtió en ojamajo, tal vez sea un lugar lejos y necesite su escoba, no es asi Hazuki?

Hazuki- (riéndose con maldad) jajaja Claro que los voy a llevar, vamos a ir todos juntos a la otra vida ( se voltea con los brillando de rojo y lanza un rayo hacia Doremi pero falla por que Kotake la salva de ultimo momento)

Kotake- Estas bien?

Doremi- Son unos desalmados, (gritando hacia el cielo) de verdad creen que vamos a pelear con nuestra amiga? Prefiero dejar que me mate!

Masaru- Harukaze! Esa cosa ya no es Hazuki...

Momoko- Yo me encargo de ella...

Hazuki- De verdad crees que podrás detenerme? (le lanza otra magia, la encierra en una esfera y aparece un grifo llenadolo de agua) espero que te guste el agua, vas a tomar mucha...

Doremi- Hazuki!

Masaru- Majo blue, de me una de esas cosas de la que le dio a Kotaro, de ella me debo encargar yo.

Majo blue- Ella es mucho mas fuerte que Majo rin, estas seguro? No creo que el poder de este amuleto sea suficiente...

Masaru- Le dijiste a Kotaro que el poder de la magia dependía de la fuerza de mi espíritu, y si usted supiera las grandes ganas que tengo de vengarme de cada uno de esos cabrones y sobre todo de salvar y recuperar a mi Hazuki sabria que no podrán hacer nada contra mi...

Majo blue- Esta bien.. (se lo entrega)

Kimitaka- (pensando) Mierda! (hablando) Deberíamos quedarnos a ayudarle...

Hazuki- No importa cuantos de ustedes se queden, moriremos todos jaja...

Masaru- Lárguense...

Momoko- (ya con el agua hasta el cuello) chicos... ahhh!

Usui- No! Momoko- chan... no!.. (de alguna manera hace magia y rompe la esfera, corre hacia momoko) Estas bien?

Momoko- Oh! Thank you! (lo abraza)

Doremi- Usui! Que fue eso?

Usui- No hay tiempo de explicar, vámonos! (con Momoko en sus brazos)

Kimitaka- (pensando) Maldición! Espero que tengan otro plan!

Masaru- Quien sea que controla a Hazuki, me vengaré lo juro...

Masaru- No le harias daño ni a una mosca (le lanza una ráfaga de espinas)

Mientras akatsuki miraba todo desde la esfera.

Akatsuki- jaja hay que lindo , dos chicos que se aman, tienen que luchar hasta morir, esto si que es divertido (voltea a ver a doremi) Cabrona! Ya te me escapaste dos veces, pero una vez que me deshaga de las ultimas basuras, yo mismo me encargaré de ti... y Kotake, sufrirás el peor de los tormentos, lo juro!

* * *

Fin del cap


End file.
